


The Rainy Blossom of Love

by FireFlower11



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Best of both, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFlower11/pseuds/FireFlower11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gokudera suddenly faints, Tsuna instructs Yamamoto to take of him. What happens when you put two confused teenagers in the same apartment?</p>
<p>Well that should be obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rainy Blossom of Love

It was any other day. Gokudera was sitting in class, much to his dismay, and was ignoring the usual lecture from the teacher. He didn’t have to listen to the teacher’s crappy lessons and teachings, Gokudera already knew the material. His head throbbed, and he felt dizzy, but he ignored it. Gokudera gave a heavy sigh, and of course the teacher had heard him. “What’s wrong Gokudera? Tired of my lesson already?” the teacher asked annoyance in his voice. “Yes. Just like every other day.” Gokudera replied back, honesty and coldness mixed together. The teacher flinched, and he gave a frown. “Care to solve the problems on the board then?” he asked, an ugly smirk on his face. Gokudera gave a sigh, and stood up. He went up to the board and grabbed a piece of chalk. Five calculus problems lay before his eyes. If you were an average student, this was going to be a nightmare for you. But since Gokudera had already learned this back in Italy, he felt no fear. After all, this was as easy as learning the alphabet.

  
In a mere 30 seconds, all the problems had been solved on the board, and Gokudera sat back down into his seat. The teacher had broken out in a sweat, and he looked frantically from his answer sheet to the board. “They’re all correct.” the teacher said in defeat.

Wow! Gokurdera-kun is amazing!

Kya! So cool!

Gokudera-kun is handsome and smart!

Gokudera could hear the girls in the classroom chatting excitedly. “Ugh, so annoying.” he thought to himself. Gokudera looked towards Tsuna, hoping to see if he approved. He gave a smile, and Gokudera cheered with joy on the inside. “Judaime acknowledged me!” he thought happily. Gokudera gave a wave and was about to turn back when he spotted Yamamoto. He gave a big smile and held his thumb up. Doki Doki Gokudera whipped himself around as fast as he could, clenching his chest. “W-What was that?” he thought frantically, his face burning. “Did my heart just get faster from looking at that baseball idiot?” Gokudera shook his head fiercely. “O-Of course not! I-I couldn’t be in love with that baseball idiot!” he told himself, but his heart seemed to think otherwise, for it wouldn’t stop beating at the thought of Yamamoto.

“Gokudera-kun, you were amazing in class today!” Tsuna complimented, obviously amazed. “Thanks Judaime!” Gokudera replied happily. It was lunchtime, and Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera sat on the rooftop, just about ready to eat their lunches. “You were really cool.” Yamamoto added his usual smile on his face. “O-Of course!” Gokudera managed to stammer, trying to ignore the growing and incessant heartbeat in his chest. Tsuna smiled as if he was hiding something, but Gokudera and Yamamoto didn’t catch it. He took out his lunchbox. Weaving colors of red and black decorated the surface. “Wow, Gokudera-kun. I didn’t know you had a homemade lunch.” Tsuna commented, studying it. Gokudera opened the lunch box, and almost threw up. Inside lay Bianchi’s poison cooking. “Stupid Bianchi!” he shouted as he threw the lunchbox over the edge of the rooftop fence. Gokudera slid back down onto the ground, his stomach giving a light growl. Yamamoto began laughing like the idiot he was. “What’s so funny?” Gokudera asked anger in my voice. Yamamoto didn’t answer, for he was laughing too hard. “Sorry, but that was really funny.” He said after recovering. Gokudera gave a light blush, not sure why. But with his pale skin, it was clearly visible, so he quickly hid his face. “Whatever…” Gokudera mumbled, not wanting to fight with the baseball idiot.

The bell that signaled five minutes before lunch ended sounded. Gokudera didn’t stir from his current state. “It’s about to time to go.” Tsuna commented, standing up. Gokudera still didn’t stir, but he told them, “I’m gonna skip, so you guys go.” Gokudera didn’t see it, but he felt two pair of eyes stare at him, surprise written within them. “Well, that is like Gokudera-kun.” Tsuna said finally, breaking the hovering silence. “Let’s go Yamamoto. Be careful Gokudera!” Tsuna said. “Yeah, I will.” Gokudera told them reassuringly. Yamamoto didn’t say anything. Tsuna and Yamamoto left, leaving behind only Gokudera.

Gokudera lied on the school roof, his eyes on the sky. Suddenly the school bell rings, signaling the beginning of afternoon classes. He breathes a sigh of relief. Right now, he doesn’t want to be around anyone, just collect his thoughts. Gokudera suddenly feels the pain he had felt this morning. “Whatever, it’s probably just Bianchi’s cooking.” Gokudera thinks before dropping the subject. He inhales deeply, and tiredness seems to overcome him. Gokudera looks up at the white-dotted sky that soars freely above him. “How… peaceful.” Gokudera thinks before he is overcome by tiredness, and falls asleep, his thoughts filled with the baseball idiot’s face.

What a nice dream Gokudera is having. He can feel hands brush his hair gently. They feel like Yamamoto’s, but why would the baseball idiot want to caress him? Well whatever, Gokudera’s having such a blissful dream. “Yamamoto…” he whispers in his dream, trying to identify the touch. But he cannot, for Gokudera is completely asleep. The hands gently continue to caress him, but suddenly they stop. “More…” Gokudera mumbles; unaware of what he is saying. The sun is suddenly blocked from his eyelids. Lips near his. They are hesitant, but suddenly they strike. Soft lips press against Gokudera’s. He is surprised, but he welcomes the attack. As soon as it came though, the lips disappeared from Gokudera’s. Gokudera could hear shuffling of feet, and a door close. “Weird…” he thinks, and Gokudera continues to sleep on the school rooftop, his head in the clouds.  
Gokudera awakens suddenly to the bell that signals the end of the school day. His eyes flutter open, and the sky is a hue of orange and red. Gokudera sits up, his head throbbing worse than before. He puts a hand to it, and remembers the dream he had. Gokudera suddenly presses his hands against his lips, almost smacking himself. They have a lingering touch to them, and Gokudera blushes a deep red. “W-Was that even a dream?” he asks himself. He shakes his head, as if to deny it, and gets up. His legs feel numb, and his head spins in circles, and Gokudera almost topples over. “Not good.” he murmurs to himself. It takes him awhile to recover, but when he does, Gokudera walks quickly to the door. “Better go meet Judaime and the baseball idiot.” he tells himself as he swings the rooftop door open, head throbbing.

“Yo Judaime!” Gokudera calls from across the hall. He starts running over, trying to ignore the girls that want to brood over him, and the throb of his headache. Gokudera manages to get across without witnessing any cat fights, and smiles at Tsuna. “Hi, Gokudera-kun.” Tsuna says, carrying a rather heavy-looking amount of books. “Let me carry those for you, Judaime.” Gokudera says, and take the majority of books. “But Gokudera-kun! They look heavy! I was struggling with them you know.” Tsuna tells him rather worriedly. “I’m fine.” Gokudera tells him truthfully, but tiredness lies in his voice. Suddenly Yamamoto appears, carrying a baseball bat. “You have practice today?” Gokudera asks, honestly curious. He shakes his head and gives a laugh. “No, but I wanted to practice later.” He tells him. Gokudera decided not to answer. “So shall we go Judaime?” Gokudera asks, head throbbing more fiercely. “Yeah, let’s go you two.” Tsuna says, and he begins to walk. Yamamoto and Gokudera begin to walk side by side with Tsuna. As they near the entrance, Gokudera is suddenly overtaken by pain. He stumbles and drops the books. His head spins, and his body is hot. Gokudera falls to the ground, and slips away from everything.

Gokudera’s body is burning, and his head is throbbing, but he is comfortable. Why is that? He doesn’t know, but he wants to wake up. Gokudera’s eyes flutter open, and he is blinded by the evening sun. He swings his head the other way, fast, making his head pound. “Ugh…” Gokudera says out loud, obviously in pain. He sits up slowly, learning the painful way to not move so fast. He looks around, and realizes he is at his home. “How did I get here?” Gokudera thinks out loud. “I brought you here.” A familiar voice says behind him. Gokudera breathes in sharply, and slowly turns around, careful not to hurt himself further. Standing before his eyes in Yamamoto, and a worried smile lies on his face. Gokudera’s heart thumps in his chest, unable to control itself. “W-What are you doing here?” he asks, his voice stammering. Yamamoto looks at Gokudera carefully, as if he were deciding the effects of his answer. “Well spit it out already!” Gokudera shouts impatiently, making his head throb. He puts a hand to it in pain. Suddenly arms wrap around him, warm, gentle, and lovingly. “Are you okay Gokudera? You look like you’re in so much pain…” Yamamoto mumbles, trying to soothe him. Gokudera is caught off guard, but somehow he feels better with him there.

“Are you saying you love him?”

The question that suddenly appears in Gokudera’s mind makes him shove Yamamoto away. He is startled, but then gives Gokudera a sad look. “I’m sorry, I got carried away.” Yamamoto says, and turns away, his ear tips red. “You fainted so Tsuna asked me to bring you home. I think you’re sick so… I’ll get you some medicine.” Yamamoto tells Gokudera. He begins to walk away, and Gokudera is overcome with sadness.

“You love him, don’t you?”

Gokudera’s thoughts ask himself a simple question, and he smiles.

“I do.”

Gokudera jumps out of the bed, despite all his pain, and reaches towards Yamamoto. He grabs a hold of him, and hugs his back. “Don’t go.” Gokudera whispers.  
Yamamoto is shocked at Gokudera’s bold statement, but he has been hoping for this.

He slowly turns around and faces him. “Why?” Yamamoto asks just above a whisper, knowing the answer. Gokudera looks at him, his heart a raging storm, and whispers, “Because I love you.” Yamamoto smiles, and kisses him. Gokudera is filled with bliss at this kiss. But for some reason, Yamamoto’s lips taste familiar to Gokudera. Gokudera’s mind runs blank before he can figure it out though.

Gokudera suddenly feels Yamamoto’s tongue in his mouth, and he almost faints, the bliss almost too much for him. Gokudera lets him explore his mouth for a bit more until he can’t breathe. The right hand man breaks the passionate kissing and catches his breath. “You’re a really good kisser.” Gokudera whispers despite the lack of oxygen he has. Yamamoto smiles, “That’s because you have such interesting lips.” He says. Gokudera’s face flushes a deep red, and it’s not because of his fever. Suddenly Gokudera is wrapped up in Yamamoto’s arms. Gokudera looks up at him, and he has the gentlest look on his face. “I love you Hayato. Please let me have all of you.” He whispers to Gokudera in the most loving way. Gokudera is surprised that Yamamoto used his first name, but he is sucked into his words. “I am all yours Takeshi.” Gokudera answers him. Yamamoto gives Gokudera a warm smile. He picks Gokudera up and sets him on the bed. “Your body is about to get a lot hotter than it already is.” Yamamoto says with a smile, and their lips join once more.

Gokudera’s clothes are stripped from him by Yamamoto’s hands, and Yamamoto is stripped by Gokudera’s. They kiss passionately as they do this, having the urge to feel each other’s love. When they break the kiss they are stark naked. Yamamoto lies on top of Gokudera, and Gokudera realizes the roll he plays. “W-Why am I the uke?” Gokudera asks, slightly breathless. Yamamoto smiles at him. “Because I want to make Hayato feel good.” Yamamoto tells Gokudera, honesty behind his words. Gokudera gives out a little gasp, but he is pleased by Yamamoto’s answer.

They begin to kiss again, and Yamamoto’s hands have begun to travel across Gokudera’s body. Yamamoto breaks the kiss and moves his mouth to Gokudera’s nipples. Yamamoto sucks them, and Gokudera reacts with moans of pleasure. Leaving hickeys where his lips touch, Yamamoto travels across Gokudera’s body, getting erect from Gokudera’s moaning.

“Ah! Takeshi! Not there…”

Yamamoto hits one of Gokudera’s sensitive spots. Seeming pleased as to his finding, he continues to lick that part of Gokudera’s body. Gokudera cannot help but cry out with pleasure. He finally loses it, and reaches for Yamamoto. “Takeshi…please… I want you…” Gokudera says through pants. Yamamoto obliges, and puts three fingers to Gokudera’s lips. Gokudera, seeming to know what to do, opens his mouth and licks Yamamoto’s fingers thoroughly, making sure they are wet. Satisfied and slightly erect, Yamamoto licks his way down to Gokudera. “Eh? Takeshi, what are you doing?”Gokudera asks as he looks down at Yamamoto. Yamamoto licks the tip of Gokudera’s penis before answering. “Preparing you of course.” He says before he moves his hands to Gokudera’s ass. He sticks a wet finger in, and Gokudera shivers in pain. “That…ah…hurts.” Gokudera whimpers to Yamamoto, obviously in pain. Yamamoto sticks another wet finger in, and Gokudera cries out even louder. Yamamoto begins to give Gokudera fellatio to soothe the male’s pain. Yamamoto sticks a wet third finger in. But, Gokudera doesn’t even notice; he is too busy moaning from the pleasure of the fellatio. “It feels so GOOD Takeshi!” Gokudera yells out. Yamamoto continues to suck Gokudera’s dick while moving his fingers around in Gokudera’s ass.

Gokudera looks pleadingly at Yamamoto. “Hurry Takeshi…ah…I wanna come already.” Gokudera says. Yamamoto takes his fingers out of Gokudera’s ass. “Not just yet Hayato…” Yamamoto whispers into Gokudera’s ear before giving it a lick. Gokudera shivers. “Hayato, do you want this inside you?” Yamamoto asks Gokudera, pointing to his dick. Gokudera nods his head, but Yamamoto doesn’t accept that kind of answer. “Say you want my hot rod in you.” Yamamoto teases, kissing Gokudera gently. Gokudera blushes deeply, but nods. “I...want…your…hot…rod… in…me.” Gokudera tells Yamamoto, his legs spread. “That’s a good boy.” Yamamoto whispers to Gokudera; completely erect from Gokudera’s confession. He takes his dick and slides it slowly into Gokudera. Gokudera arches his back, and he moans deeply. “Kind of tight in here.” Yamamoto says before he thrusts in and out, and Gokudera holds onto him tightly. “Ahh…Harder.” Gokudera pleads. Yamamoto can’t help but oblige and thrusts faster. Both of them pant and kiss each other, melting with pleasure. “I love you Hayato.” Yamamoto says after a passionate kiss. “I…love…you…too…Takeshi.” Gokudera replies.

Gokudera tearfully looks at Yamamoto “Takeshi, I’m gonna come.” Gokudera tells him. “Let’s do it together then.” Yamamoto says. They move positions before they cum. White liquid spurts from the both of them, along with deep moans of pleasure. They look at each other lovingly before they kiss deeply, their love for each other clear as day.

The sun rises, shining its golden rays on the couple sleeping below. Slowly though, the sun’s rays took effect, and the couple begins to stir.

Gokudera opened his eyes. He fever was gone, but it was replaced by an aching pain in his ass and hips. He groaned lightly, not enjoying the pain. He decided to ignore the pain by looking at the sleeping baseball idiot beside him. Gokudera studied his lover’s sleeping face, surprised by how cute he thought it was. Gokudera blushed at the thought, but he didn’t seem to deny it. He moved his hand to Yamamoto’s black hair. He begins to pet his lover softly, making Yamamoto stir. “Ah, so cute.” Gokudera thinks as he kisses his sleeping lover.

Yamamoto woke up to Gokudera kissing him. He was rather surprised when he felt the lips, but he was pleased with such early morning love. Yamamoto hugged Gokudera and continued to kiss him until he could no longer breathe. Gokudera was shocked, but he obliged until he too had to breathe. They broke the kiss and stared at each other for quite some time. “Good morning Hayato.” Yamamoto said with a smile. “Good morning baseball idiot.” Gokudera said to Yamamoto. Yamamoto just laughed. “Your ass okay?” Yamamoto asked, rather concerned about how rough he was. Gokudera turned a fierce red. “No! My ass hurts! It’s all your fault Takeshi…” Gokudera started to yell but felt his voice was rather hoarse from all the yelling. “Anyways I’m hungry so make some sushi!” Gokudera instructed Yamamoto. “Yes yes Hayato.” Yamamoto answered as he got up, feeling refreshed. Gokudera tried to get up, but was unable to. “Shit. Takeshi, I-I can’t get up.”Gokudera said to his black-haired lover. Yamamoto turned around. “Haha, I expected as much.” He said, coming back and kissing Gokudera on the forehead. “Just sit there and recover. I’ll feed you.” Gokudera reddened once more. “Just because I can’t move doesn’t mean I can’t feed myself!” he complained. Yamamoto just smiled as he went to prepare the sushi.

Minutes later, Yamamoto came back with a boat of sushi. He set it down on the side table next to the bed before he walked away again. This time Yamamoto came back with chopsticks and a shirt for his naked lover to wear. “Here put this on.” He instructed as he set the chopsticks down. Gokudera did as he was told and put on the shirt. “You look good.” Yamamoto complimented. Gokudera just blushed as he looked at the sushi. “Didn’t you say you were going to feed me?” Gokudera asked, the blush still on his face. Yamamoto was surprised by Gokudera’s words. “Isn’t someone rather demanding?” Yamamoto teased as he kissed Gokudera. Gokudera took the kiss but quickly broke it due to his grumbling stomach. “Well, let’s eat.” Yamamoto said rather pleased even though he had gotten such a short kiss. “Well, that’s okay. At least I got a kiss.” He thought as he picked up the chopsticks. He then picked up some Kappa Maki and held it up to Gokudera’s mouth. Gokudera opened his mouth and slid the Kappa Maki off the chopsticks. He chewed it cutely; trying to savor his lover’s food. “Good.” Gokudera commented. “I’m glad you like it.” Yamamoto said with his bright smile. They continued to eat; Yamamoto eating sushi while Gokudera chewed and vice versa.

After they had finished eating and Yamamoto had cleaned up, they took a bath together. Of course though, they ended going another round. Gokudera’s moans could be heard even through the pouring of shower water. They had gotten out of the bath by then, and had moved to stand up sex. Lots of moaning and banging could be heard, but thankfully, the walls were thick. Shower water poured over the couple, making their sweat and semen rinse down the drain on the floor. Yamamoto thrusted his dick into Gokudera many times, but always made sure he was gentle with the silver-haired male. Gokudera moaned with pleasure each time, and they kissed. The shower water began to run cold, and with a final kiss, they ended their bath together.

Gokudera dressed away from Yamamoto, not wanting to go for another round. He put on his school uniform, which consisted of a white shirt and black pants. Gokudera absolutely hated the school uniform; it was too basic for someone who always wore black skinny jeans. But Gokudera gave no complaints as he limped out of his closet. “Hurry up Takeshi! We’re gonna be late!” Gokudera called to Yamamoto. Yamamoto came out wearing his school uniform too, and smiled. “Well how do I look?” he asked. “The same as always baseball idiot.” Gokudera told him as he tossed Yamamoto his school bag. “My ass hurts because of you! I can barely stand!” Gokudera complained as he picked up his bag. Yamamoto came up behind him and hugged him. “I’ll have to make it up to you tonight then…” Yamamoto murmured in Gokudera’s ear sexily. Gokudera blushed and pulled away. “W-Whatever!” he stammered as he opened the door. “Come on, let’s go!” and with that, Yamamoto and Gokudera left for school.

Yamamoto and Gokudera walked to school together. Their hands were entwined, and were safely hidden inside Yamamoto’s sports jacket. Of course, this was Yamamoto’s idea, and Gokudera could not get the urge to fight with him, so he just went with it. As they neared the entrance of Namimori High, Gokudera saw Tsuna and gave a big wave with his free hand. “Yo! Judaime!” he called. Tsuna looked towards them and smiled. He came jogging over, unaware of their hand-holding. “Hi Gokudera-kun. Are you feeling better?” Tsuna asked Gokudera, worry in his voice. “Um, yeah. Ta-Yamamoto took good care of me.” Gokudera replied, almost letting his words slip. Tsuna gave Gokudera a weird stare, but he suddenly took notice of their hands. “So…what did you give Gokudera-kun to make him feel better?” Tsuna asked Yamamoto. Yamamoto laughed nervously. “I mostly just let him sleep.” He said, telling the truth but not the full truth.

Tsuna looked at the both of them funny, but he smiled shortly afterwards, an accomplished ulterior motive in his smile. “You don’t have to lie to me you know. I set this whole thing up anyways. Well, mostly.” Tsuna told them, still smiling. Suddenly Hibari came into view. He walked over to them quickly and stood behind Tsuna. “Oi, did it work?” Hibari asked Tsuna. Tsuna turned to him and kissed his cheek. “Of course it did. Though I couldn’t have done it without you.” Tsuna told Hibari. Hibari blushed, and he looked towards the sky. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at Tsuna and Hibari in disbelief and confusion. “What the hell is going on?” Gokudera asked. Tsuna turned back to the two and began his explanation. “Well you see. You two have liked each other since you first met, but you could only express it through fighting. I realized it but I couldn’t do anything about it. After watching you guys for so long, I decided to act. So I asked Kyouya here to slip poison into your food two days ago. It wasn’t that much but it worked quite well.” Tsuna turned to Hibari before he continued. “Thank you Kyouya.” Tsuna thanked him. Kyouya looked down and blushed even more when he saw Tsuna’s smile. “It was all for you…” he mumbled before he turned his attention back to the sky. “Tsuna is the one in control for this relationship.” Gokudera and Yamamoto thought at the same time. Though Gokudera was pretty shocked that Tsuna had poisoned him. Tsuna turned back to them and continued. “I was surprised how long you withstood, but I can expect that from my Family.” Tsuna gave a laugh. “Anyways, I noticed you weren’t going to hold out much longer at lunch. When we left for classes I asked Yamamoto-kun to check on you sometime. He agreed, and when he left to go check on you, I followed. Although I wasn’t expecting Yamamoto-kun to kiss you while you were half awake!” Tsuna gave another laugh. Gokudera’s eyes got wide. “So you were the person that kissed me on the rooftop!” Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto, very surprised. Yamamoto shrugged and laughed. “It’s hard to resist such tempting lips.” He said casually. Gokudera looked at Yamamoto is utter disbelief. “B-Baseball I-Idiot!” Gokudera yelled at him, a blush on his face.

Tsuna coughed several times to get their attention. When they had settled down, Tsuna continued. “After classes were over, you suddenly appeared full of energy. I was worried the poison had worn off. But thankfully I could hear the tiredness in your voice.” Gokudera looked at Tsuna in disbelief. “This is my health we’re talking about…” he thought as Tsuna started talking again. “You took the books I was carrying and then Yamamoto appeared, right on time. Once we got near the entrance you fainted! I instructed Yamamoto to take you home immediately, and he gladly accepted.” Tsuna finished his explanation, rather satisfied with himself. Yamamoto and Gokudera just stood there staring at Tsuna and Hibari in disbelief.

“So, what I want to know…” Tsuna began, “Did you do it or not?” Gokudera, Yamamoto, and even Hibari stared wide-eyed at Tsuna. Tsuna just smiled like it was normal thing. “Maybe you don’t have to answer that. You guys are holding hands, and Yamamoto looks refreshed. Plus Gokudera is limping. Yeah, you don’t need to tell me. You guys obviously did it.” Tsuna said finally, satisfied. Gokudera blushed, and Yamamoto laughed. “You caught us red handed.” Yamamoto said with a laugh. “But, what about you and Hibari-san?” Tsuna and Hibari looked at him. Suddenly Hibari grabbed Tsuna and wrapped him into a hug. “He’s mine. I’ll bite you to death if you touch him.” Hibari warned with a cold stare. Tsuna smiled and hugged him back. “You get the idea.” Tsuna said.

It had been a long day for Gokudera and Yamamoto. They had learned of Tsuna’s rather mischievous plan to get them together, plus the relationship Tsuna and Hibari shared. But all thoughts were dismissed as Gokudera and Yamamoto kissed. They were back in Gokudera’s apartment, where just earlier that morning they had had sex…again. Gokudera sat on Yamamoto’s lap; a rather rare chance that Yamamoto received from his lover. Gokudera, although embarrassed, allowed himself to be sat this way. However it did not dismiss his actions or thoughts, and Gokudera glared at Yamamoto, a pure red blush smeared across his face. “Haha what is it?” Yamamoto asked his lover, pulling Gokudera closer to him. Gokudera nearly toppled over Yamamoto, making the right hand man blush even harder, except this time with anger. “What are you doing you baseball idiot? I could’ve fallen!” Gokudera burst, obviously angry. Yamamoto couldn’t help but laugh, and squeezed his lover even tighter before replying. “Don’t worry you won’t fall. I’ve got you in my arms after all, and I’m never letting you go.” Yamamoto whispered rather sexily before planting a soft kiss on his lover’s lips. Gokudera, surprised by the action, could do nothing but let Yamamoto do as he pleased. Despite being upset just seconds before, Gokudera was very happy with his lover’s answer. The right hand man returned his lover’s kiss, and the two both fell into their own world of love.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been awhile since I've posted a fanfiction, and I would love some honest feedback.  
> But yeah I hope you enjoyed the fanfiction!  
> Ah, and, sorry it was so lengthy, and I also apologize for any misspellings or mistakes.


End file.
